


Commemoration

by SCP



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP/pseuds/SCP
Summary: There are times when Coffee gets to see that side of Chocolate that barely anyone else knows about. This is one of them





	Commemoration

Coffee was the first to notice Chocolate wasn't feeling too great, even though for a few hours he had no idea why.

It was obvious that the other wasn't OK - he was barely flirting and he obviously would have preferred to drown the rest of the day in a bottle of tequila.

Then Coffee checked the calendar. Oh. OH.

Salina's death anniversary, huh. Coffee slapped his forehead - he should have remembered Chocolate was still affected by this.

He'll try to make the day pass easier for him.

 

* * *

 

When Chocolate came back from a delivery in Salina's hometown, Coffee called him in his office.

"Chocs, take the rest of the day off."

"But I didn't..."

"Please." Coffee pulled the puppy eyes. "Go to your room and rest, I'll be there in a few. OK?"

Chocolate blinked and then finally nodded. He wasn't in the mood to even throw a lowkey suggestive thing at Coffee.

"OK."

 

* * *

 

Coffee plopped down on the bed next to Chocolate and wrapped an arm around his waist, closing his eyes when Chocolate's fingers went through his hair.

"Sorry..."

"For what?"

"Well...I wasn't really up to my usual self today so..."

"Nah, don't apologize." Coffee made himself comfier. "You had a good reason not to be up to your usual self, and honestly it's better than force yourself to act some way, OK?"

A soft, sad chuckle. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
